Saving Grace
by Horseluv3r
Summary: The District Eight victors/tributes are killed in a train. To keep peace Snow must take two more tributes from someone.A male tribute is picked from District 4 they are close to rebelling along with 12. Primrose Everdeen is reaped but is saved from the Games by Amaryllis Winteroak. She doesn't care that she may die as long as it's painless but a certain victor soon changes her mind
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters. I only own my OC and the plot!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amaryllis shivered. Her grey eyes swept through the air as she wrapped the thread-bare blanket tighter around her. Boots were on her feet even though it was warm out yesterday. She closed her eyes and was about to fall back asleep when a pounding came on her door. Her breath caught in her throat and she flinched. "Yes?" She asked. "Get dressed scum. The President's making an announcement in a few minutes." Her father snarled. The teenager quickly threw off the blankets and rushed down the hall to where their tv was. The tv screen was grey before it flickered a few times and then President Snow appeared.<p>

"Districts of Panem..it is my greatest regret to inform you that the District Eight train has been derailed. The District Eight tributes have died and as such we need two more tributes. A reaping has already taken place and District 12 will offer up one girl tribute while District Four will offer up the boy tribute. The reaping will take place in an hour. Anyone not there will be shot. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The President announced and then his face disappeared. "I hope it's you girlie." Her father snarled. "Now go." He ordered as she rushed into her room. She quickly took a bath and was dressed in an old red dress with red flats that slipped off her feet. The dress hung on her body: she looked more like she was 15 then 18.

Her shoulders were bare...the dress was supposed to be on her shoulders but instead it hung so her bare shoulders were showing. Her hair was quickly run through with a comb and hastily put in a bun. Her guant cheekbones showed and her chest was quite small. She hadn't even had her monthly cycle yet...not that many women in the Seam had their cycles either.

Her father grasped her wrist and she flinched as she heard it crack but didn't show any emotion. She simply rushed out the door and to the reaping. She offered her hand to the peacekeeper and walked towards the pen she was to go to. The district escort walked over to a glass bowl full of slips. Her hand hovered over the bowl before she grabbed a piece of paper and opened the slip. It was Primrose Everdeen. Amaryllis knew her mother wouldn't survive with the thought that she'd lose both of her daughters. Her hand shot up in the air. "I volunteer." She shouted stepping out of line. "I volunteer as tribute." She stated as Prim was ushered back in line. She was going into The girl walked towards the stage. Her lips were pressed in a tight line and she showed no expressions on her face. On the stage the district escort pulled her over to the microphone. "What's your name dear?" The escort asked. 'Amaryllis Winteroak." She answered. "Let's give a big round of applause for our substitute volunteer from district 12: Amaryllis Winteroak." The escort said but no applause came. Instead three fingers were held out to her. Unable to stop herself Amaryllis touched the first three fingers of her left hand to her lip and held it out to the crowd. The camera's were turned off and she was ushered off the stage.

She found herself hoisted in the air seized by the throat. Kicking her legs she desperately tried to free herself. The girl kicked the man in the groin and he fell to the ground. She laid on the ground for a second before she was on her feet again desperately taking in deep breaths of air. She had almost died before the Games had even taken place. She watched with dismay as she saw that the camera's had caught every second of it. Composing herself her face was blank again. None of the fear she had felt had shown on her face. Hopefully her face had shown anger..she had known this man. He was like Cray and her father..except she didn't get paid like Cray paid the girls that slept with him. "I won't come back so get used to it." She whispered in his ear before straightening up again. The district escort motioned for her to follow her and so she did. "You'll be with the District Four tributes so you'll be on their floor and eat and sleep on that floor. Also, District One will mentor you." The escort said. Amaryllis was horrified. She'd be mentored by one of the Career districts..who had their own tributes in it. "They'll mentor you just like they'll mentor their own tributes. Don't worry dear." The escort said again. 'Great!" She said putting on a smile to please the women while she felt anything but happy. She was going to be meeting her death very shortly but at least it'd be quick unlike the one she'd most likely get if she hadn't volunteered and had stayed in District 12.

"Come along dear." The escort said motioning to a train. Amaryllis stepped out of the car and stared at the train before finally moving. She was amazed at the train. It had chandeliers along with treats and glass trays and bottles. Lovely wooden furniture adorned the train and she was lead through the train into a room that was empty. The escort left saying that her mentor would be in shortly. Food was also in the room along with bottles of what looked like liquors and other spirits.

A door slid open and in stepped her mentor. It was Gloss. Amaryllis gulped..Gloss was very tall and looked like he'd have no trouble breaking any of her bones or killing her. "I'm Gloss from District One. I'll be your mentor." Her mentor said. "What's your name and what are your strengths?" He asked. "Amaryllis Winteroak. I can sprint fast for short distances and I have a very high tolerance for pain. I can survive for long periods of time without food or water. Other then that I'm not trained though I can defend myself with a knife. I know how to get someone away from me if they are choking me." She answered. "Ok. We can work with that. Also, since your coming in a day late we're going to train here on the train and your prep team will prepare you on the train instead of in the Capitol." The District One mentor said. She simply nodded. "You will not like what they are going to do to you but bear through it and don't complain." Her mentor said. His voice was stern but she would've done what he said even if his voice hadn't left no room for objections. "Oh, and find something that's not hanging off your shoulders. That's practically asking for the President to do something to you before the Games even begin." He commented.

Nodding she quickly ran to her room and through on a pair of black pants with a blouse but it was tight. She was sure that the President wanted her to wear tight fitting clothes for some reason. Her skinny arms showed and the shirt made her face look even more gaunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Walking back to the room where she had previously been she saw that her mentor was no where in sight. Looking around she looked up and even spun around in a circle trying to see if he was in the room or if he had left and given up on her. A hand came out of nowhere in a fist towards her face. She side stepped the punch that surely would've connected with her face. Grabbing the fist she curled her fingers around the wrist tightly and walked out of the room to see a person. She curled her free hand into a fist and was about to hit the person when she recognized who it was. Gloss was around a corner. She let go of his fist immediately. "Sorry." She whispered. Gloss was puzzled. What was she sorry for? "What were you sorry for? That was good. You should've thrown a punch at my face or a kick as soon as you saw me if I was a tribute..also don't just hold onto a body part tightly. If you bend back the hand you can break the wrist which means they can't use it or even fracture it depending on what you use to break the hand or whatever body part comes at you." He said.<p>

She nodded. "Again." Amaryllis hesitantly threw a punch at his face but he caught her wrist with his hand and spun her into him placing his hands at her head before putting his hands down. "See what I did? That's what you could've done." Gloss said before attacking her once again. They trained for hours and Amaryllis was exhausted but didn't let it show. Every so often they'd take a break and discuss what she did and what she needs to work on. "Ok." Gloss said breathing heavily. "We're done for today. Your prep team needs to see you. Be here at five in the morning tomorrow." He stated before walking off.

The days on the train flew by and before long she was at the Capitol being escorted to where she would live for a few days before being thrown in the Games. Not even given a chance to relax she was dressed in the training gear and ushered into the training room where the victors-tributes now- were training. She stood there for a few seconds before heading to the knot station. she struggled with the knots but it was clear that she was hopeless at tying knots. The victors were training still but a few had looked up at her. Katniss was walking over to her. "Hi Kat." Amaryllis greeted. "Ama...thank you." Katniss said softly. "It was the least I could do after what your mother and sister have done for me." Amaryllis stated before walking over to another survival station. She quickly flew through the edible plants station along with the fire-making station.

Done with the survival stations she noticed Katniss heading into what looked like a simulation with a bow and arrows. A smile spread across her face as she watched her neighbor take down five clay birds in a round. Ignoring the victor's stares at her she continued training but jumped as a hand fell on her shoulder. Her elbow flew back and her hand curled into a fist. Her elbow went into someone's stomach and she whirled around her eyes full of fear. Her foot went out and the kick hit the man's stomach sending him to the ground. Her foot on his throat and instead of it being the instructor it was her father.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She repeated again and again cringing when the instructor stood up and glared at her though to her it looked like her father. She was vaguely aware of Katniss rushing over. "You're alright Amaryllis. No one's going to hurt you now. He didn't mean it." She said soothingly all while glaring at the instructor. "You do that to her again and I'll use you for target practice." She snarled before looking back at Amaryllis. "You're ok Ama. Just come on back now. It's lunch time." She said softly. Amaryllis cleared her thoughts and glanced around. Her fearful eyes became emotionless and her face was schooled into a mask. Amaryllis shakily walked past the instructor who would be in a grave if Katniss's looks could kill.

The past victor walked with her to where everyone was sitting. Amaryllis sat down next to Cashmere and Finnick Odair while Katniss sat across from her and gave her a smile. Everyone was eating so Amaryllis grabbed a plate and put a small amount of food on it..about the same amount that she would've gotten at home. She slowly ate her food blocking out the conversations that were happening. "How old are you Amaryllis Winteroak?" Finnick Odair asked turning the conversation on her. "Eighteen." She answered. "Why'd you volunteer for Prim Amaryllis?" Peeta asked. "Just like you saved Katniss all those years ago Mrs. Everdeen and Prim saved my life. It was the least I could do for the family that saved my life." She answered softly. Though Prim and Mrs. Everdeen had saved her life more then once...she could never stop repaying them for all that they've done or tried to do for her. "I've got no one back home wanting me to come back home. At least here I have a chance of dying peacefully." She continued before taking the last bite of food on her plate. "Will you sleep on our district floor?" Katniss asked. She shook her head. 'District Four because the other substitute tribute is from District Four." Amaryllis answered. Katniss watched her with a concerned look on her face. "I'll come wake you up if I can hear them." Katniss said. "Thanks Kat." "Anytime Ama." Katniss said before the conversation was silent between them and the other victors were still talking. Soon lunch was over and they were to go back to their floors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters. I own Amaryllis, the district four substitute tribute, and the plot. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV from Training Center<strong>

Everyone was at the Training Center. Mostly everyone was there except for the substitute tributes. They had missed the opening ceremony along with an hour of training. Johanna was at the weapons station using the axes while Finnick was using a trident. Mostly all of the victors were using weapons though a few were at the survival stations like District Three and the girl victor from District Twelve. The doors opened and in stepped a young girl dressed in training gear. Her face was prominent and blue bruises covered her throat. Her cheekbones were gaunt. The girl's face was emotionless and none of the past victors could get a read on her.

Katniss walked over to her and gave her a brief hug. "Thank you Amaryllis." She said. The girl shrugged. "It was the least I could do Kat after everything your family's done for me." She said. "Thank you anyway Ama." Katniss said before leaving to go back to training. By now all the victors had stopped and were looking at the girl that had volunteered for a girl that wasn't even family.

She didn't talk to any of the tributes focusing on the survival stations and struggled with the knot station. Finnick Odair thought of going over there and helping her but by the time he put down his trident she had already left and moved onto another station. The victors all stopped what they were doing and watched as Katniss shot arrow after arrow into the air bringing down clay birds. The only one not watching was the substitute female tribute.

There was a cry of pain as the victors all turned to where the cry had come from. An instructor was holding his stomach as the substitute tribute's foot hit his stomach and the instructor fell to the ground. Her foot went on his throat and then a fearful expression came over her. Katniss ran over to the girl who was saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. She glared at the instructor. "What did you do? You do that again and I'll use you for target practice." She snarled all while soothingly rubbing the tribute's back. "It's ok Ama. He's not here. He can't hurt you I promise." She said softly while glaring at the instructor. Slowly the girl's expression morphed back into an emotionless mask.

The instructors said to eat lunch and the victors all went over to a table and sat down. Amaryllis was next to the District Four male tribute and the District One female tribute. The past victors and mentors all chatted as Amaryllis slowly ate her meager amount of food that she had grabbed. To quickly her silence was over as she was asked questions. The victors were all mostly stunned when she said that she was eighteen. The girl looked more like fifteen or fourteen then eighteen. Surprisingly the question of why she volunteered came from the District 12 male. She answered softly saying that Katniss's family had saved her life which made everyone wonder what she had needed saving from. Some gave her a sympathetic look when she said she had no one at home who wanted her to come back anyway but everyone was shocked when she said she'd be sleeping on District Four's floor. Katniss gave her a sad smile before saying she'd wake her up if she could hear them. Hear what was what ran through most of the victor's minds.

Katniss watched as Amaryllis finished her food. "You should eat more." She whispered to Amaryllis who shook her head. "I should be prepared for almost no food in the Arena besides this is all I normally eat if he lets me." She said. "I gave you money why are only eating this much?" She asked. "He saw you give it to me and took it." She answered all while trying to maintain an emotionless face though it was hard with her broken wrist.

She grimanced as she hit her hand on the table. Katniss grabbed her wrist and looked at it. "Why didn't you go to my mother or Prim?" She asked looking at the swollen wrist that was healing the wrong way. Lunch was over but the victors were listening to the conversation. "I'd re-break it but I'm not strong enough to break your wrist." Katniss said. Finnick spoke up. "I could re-break it if you don't want the Capitol medicine." He offered as the volunteer tribute flinched at the sound of a new voice coming into their conversation. "I'd appreciate it." Amaryllis answered as Finnick took her broken wrist in his hands and re-broke it with one movement. The loud crack made a few of the jumpier victors flinch, though most noticed that Amaryllis hadn't flinched at the sound or even look in pain. "Thank you Finnick." She said just before lunch was over and the tributes went back to training.

She excelled at the knives station and the shooting station though she was horrible at the spear and ax station. She didn't have enough muscle to handle a spear or an ax much less something like a trident which was why she was so bad at it. Most victors who watched her noticed that she acted like them. Jumpy, ready to attack anything that they didn't know was there. It was almost like she had won a Games.

Finally training was over and everyone headed to the elevators to go up to their district floor. Amaryllis was in an elevator with Finnick, Johanna, Cashmere, and Enobaria most of whom were talking. Soon the fourth floor came up and Finnick said a goodbye to Johanna before leaving while Amaryllis was already at the door that opened to their floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters! I only own Amaryllis and the plot.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amaryllis walked into the room. A large table was one of the first things that caught her eyes as she looked around. "Mind moving forward a bit so I can get through?" A voice asked. She spun around her eyes wide as she looked at Finnick. "Sorry." She said softly moving out of his way. Finnick nodded. "It's a lot to take in. You'll get used to it in a few days." He said. I don't have a few days was what ran through her head. The girl simply nodded her head not saying what was running through her head. Finnick walked off probably to change. It sounded like a good idea<p>

"How did training go?" Gloss asked coming into the room. "Oh just great. I got my wrist rebroken and I ate lunch with a bunch of Victor' s who are going to be killing me in a week's time or trying to. I'm good with knives and bow though I'm horrible at tying knots, tridents, axes, and spears. I can start a fire and make snares. I didn't see any pick axes though. What about your day?" She said a sarcastic tone in her voice. "You got your wrist broken? How?" Her mentor asked. "It was broken the day of the reaping...turned out it was healing the wrong way and Finnick rebroke it for me since I couldn't do it myself." She answered. "Have you tried any hand-on-hand fighting?" Gloss asked. "No. District two had it for a long time." She answered. "Anyone you want as allies?" He asked. "Katniss and Peeta. Maybe Finnick and Johanna." She answered. "Keep thinking about it. You'll only have a few days to make up your mind about allies until the alliances are decided." Gloss advised as she nodded. "You'll probably want to get changed into something else." He said as she nodded before walking into a room.

Luckily it was her room and not someone else's. Opening the drawers she watched with dismay as every shirt was sleeveless and tight. The pants were also tight making it hard for training. She choose the loosest pants she could find along with the loosest shirt. Unfortunately the shirt was still tight on her somehow. She hadn't gained weight here...in fact she had lost weight. The shirt showcased the scars and burns on her arms and back along with her stomach. Her ribs and spine were prominent poking out. Nothing else could cover the shirt. She would have to wear it.

A note sitting on the dresser caught her attention. Picking it up she read it. It had read: Amaryllis Winteroak

Your presence is required at a meeting at eight o'clock tonight. You can choose to not show up though we would like you to show to the meeting as it is important and requires you to have a part in it if we want this to go through. Meet us at the mentor's lounge at eight. No one can know of this: there is a map attached so you can find your way. The part of the map that is circled is the fastest way to get to the lounge. Tear this note up.

Amaryllis quickly tore the note up into small pieces and hid them in the pillowcase. She folded the map up and tucked it in her pocket. Taking her hair out of it's ponytail she ran a brush through it before leaving her room. It was ten to eight. She'd have to go now if to get to the meeting on time. Noticing she was alone she rushed out the door and unfolded the map before following the route that was circled. Arriving at the mentor's lounge she saw that she was just on time.

Taking a deep breath she opened the doors and walked in. Most of the victor's were already gathered and the chatting seized as everyone looked at her. Shock and disgust was apparent on their faces as they gazed at her. She shifted uncomfortably under their stares as she walked to an empty seat. "Snow." She muttered hate apparent in her eyes. "It was either this or something even worse." She finished.

"In the Games there's a plan to get you and the Victor's out of the arena. No one wants to fight their friends and family. Katniss Everdeen is our main priority she has to stay alive until District 13 can get us out. If Katniss dies in that arena the plan's off. She's our mockingjay..our sign of hope." Plutarch Heavensbee said. "Katniss wants Peeta to stay alive." Haymitch added. "You're in this now...there's no going back." The Gamemaker said. She nodded. "The Capitol's going to need some sort of distraction since there's not going to be a lot of us killing the rest of the tributes." The District One girl said. Cashmere Amaryllis thought.

"I can be the distraction." Amaryllis said. Everyone looked at her. "The Careers can capture me at the Bloodbath and do what they want with me. If I live half way through the Games I'll break free and go find Katniss and her allies." She finished. "Brillant!" Plutarch praised. Cashmere looked at her. "Gloss won't like that." She said. "You're his tribute, he's going to want to keep you alive." She finished. "Gloss isn't in the arena." Amaryllis stated her voice quiet. "Just what can we do to you?" Cashmere asked. "Brutus and Enobaria have no limits." She added in. "Whatever you want...cut me, burn me, torture me. I've gone numb from pain; it'll take a lot to make me scream. Just make my death quick and as painless as possible." The girl said. "Ok. The substitute tribute is our distraction for the Capitol." Plutarch declared.

The planning continued though Amaryllis was silent until the talk turned to tokens. "What about you Amaryllis?" One of the victor's asked. She shook her head. She had enough tokens to remind her that she never wanted to go back to twelve. Not after what she had been through. She stared at her arms tracing the scars with her fingers. They were hideous but they proved one thing: survival. She had survived so much and she wouldn't survive this. Not against 22 victors all of whom had killed and one Career tribute who was as lethal as a Victor. She had no chance of survival here. "They're hideous." She whispered softly looking at the scars on her stomach. One scar went from her navel to her sternum. She had nearly died from it and at the time she had wished that she had.

"The games will last as long as we can't get in there. We want them to last three days. Amaryllis you can leave the Careers in the middle of the second day if you have a chance or whenever you can get away." Plutarch instructed. Simply nodding she returned her attention to the planning. "Oh, and one more thing: you may not get out of the arena. We'll try to get you out but our mission is to get the Mockingjay out alive." He said. Her head jerked up as she stared at Plutarch Heavensbee incredulously. She nodded her assent as did the other's. Standing up Heavensbee walked out leaving the Victors and tribute to stare at each other each wondering the same thing: were they going to get out of the arena or would 13 just get Katniss Everdeen out and leave the rest of them. Everyone left the room and waited for elevators or some walked.


End file.
